memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Colony
Category Could this page being categorized as Settlements?? Gifhtalk13.03.2009 10:53 (UTC) :"Settlements" is a list of individual settlements, of which Category:Colonies already is a sub-category/list. This article is about the settlement "class", not about a single settlement, so it wouldn't really match that categorization. With standard links from this page to the matching list category and back, I don't really see the need for it, either. -- Cid Highwind 10:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Background: Speculation or MA: "Make omissions explicit"? I recently added a lot of material to the article. And just now made some minor corrections, such as changing "interstellar" to "interplanetary" (colonies can be in the same star system), link fixes, etc. I also expanded the "Background" section, and that's what concerns me. I'm not sure if the section now contains speculation or rather makes clear what's unknown, as per the Memory Alpha: Make omissions explicit guideline. It'd be good if someone could examine it to see whether it's the former or latter: I don't want to add speculation, but I also wanted to point out the uncertainties related to colonies and member worlds of governments. There's little canon information on the subject, but some non-canon (though permitted) resources do contain some info. Anyone with a better perspective should amend it as necessary. Also in line with making omissions/missing material known, I think the article could use significant expansion. I enlarged it as much as I could, but I'm sure others could help. 20:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Starfleet Human colonies I was rewatching discovery and realized that there have been several Star Trek episodes where the protagonists find a colony that was formed from abducted humans. I figured I would put these colonies into a single category. I know the name isn't particularly good and I am open to better names. Here are some suggested pages that would be in it: * The 37's (I couldn't find the planet) * Terralysium * Skagaran colony * Amerind * Terra Nova * Gaia Technically an alternate timeline, possibly another category * Omega IV I guess technically not true but their history is so similar Oldag07 (talk) 14:32, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose. The name is not great, but the scope is worse. Starfleet isn't the "arm" of any of the Earth governments that is responsible for colonization. This would work better as a navigation template since that allows for context, assuming we need this at all. - 19:54, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Comment. That is a pretty good idea. Anyone have a problem with a navigation template? Oldag07 (talk) 20:05, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::No, I don't. --LauraCC (talk) 16:18, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :::I do. You can make a million interesting lists of certain kind of this or that, but that doesn't mean there's use for easy navigation between them. Also Omega IV most definitely does not belong in the list you've made, and nor does Gaia really. Plus, you need a much better defined scope then "Pre-Starfleet Human colonies" because that title would imply that many of these might also belong there. BTW, the planet from the 37's that you couldn't find is documented here. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:34, July 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Kidnap/marooning colonies? Or something to that effect - with the colonists having no choice in the matter. --LauraCC (talk) 15:15, August 23, 2019 (UTC) The "million different interesting things" make good categories. But I digress. Non-traditional human colonies? Oldag07 (talk) 15:42, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :I've moved this from the category suggestion page since with opposition this won't be a category. Since there is also opposition to a navigation template, I've placed this here because an "unintentional colonies" list may still be of value. - 20:00, October 30, 2019 (UTC)